plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crater
A crater is a circular one-tile hole environment modifier on the player's lawn resulting from the explosion from Doom-shroom or having a plant eaten in the mini-games Beghouled and Beghouled Twist in Plants vs. Zombies. It fades away after three minutes in most levels, and the appearance changes after every 90 seconds; but in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, the only way to get rid of it is to use the "Refill Crater" ability, which costs 200 sun to use (which is only possible in those mini-games and cannot be used in regular levels). The player cannot plant anything on a crater, unless they are playing Beghouled or Beghouled Twist, and must wait for it to disappear. It works like any other space does to zombies, so some consideration must be taken on when to use Doom-shrooms. Craters make a brief return in Plants vs. Zombies 2, by means of appearing in the Beghouled Brain Busters, where they fill the same role as they did in the original Beghouled mini-game. They have a slightly different appearance than their Plants vs. Zombies appearance, having large rocks or chunks of earth within them. Types of craters )]] Normal craters appear on the grass, in the day and the night. If a Doom-shroom is planted in the pool (with a Coffee Bean to wake it up if it is daytime), the crater will look like a small oil spill with a large debris in the middle (probably from the destroyed Lily Pad) on the water's surface. If one is planted in a Flower Pot on the roof, the crater takes the form of a small hole on the roof tile. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Crater1.jpg|Crater on ground at day and night Crater fading.jpg|Crater fading at day and night Crater roof center.jpg|Crater on roof (not on the slope) Crater roof left.jpg|Crater on roof (on the slope) Crater water day.jpg|Crater on water (day time, found in the Pool area) Crater water night.jpg|Crater on water (night time, found in the Fog area) CraterJava.png|Crater on Java version. FadingCrater.png|A fading crater in Java version. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Beghouled Crater (PvZ 2).jpg|Beghouled Crater (Note that there are four rocks inside) ATLASES_BEGHOULEDGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|The crater's sprites and assets Trivia *Zombies can still go over it including the large crack on the roof while aquatic zombies pass through the oil slick and debris, all without slowing down. *When the zombies walk on it (on the roof or on the ground), they do not go a little lower than normal again, and instead they go straight above the crater like a normal space and appear to be hovering. *Unlike a meteor crater in actual life, the crater in ''Plants vs. Zombies appears to be very small. *Lava tiles made by Lava Guava in Plants vs. Zombies 2 act similarly to these in the sense that the player cannot plant anything on them. The difference is that lava tiles damage zombies. *It is unknown exactly how it is able to refill on the Roof. *There are no graphics for it on Night Roof, since the player is not supposed to use Doom-shroom on Level 5-10, the only level in this area. **If the player hacks Doom-shroom into appearing on a Night Roof stage and uses it, craters will be rendered with the same texture as the Roof's. *When the player tries to plant on craters, the message will display "You can't plant on craters." **However, when the Doom-shroom explodes in the Pool and the player tries to plant on them, it will say the default message "You can't plant there." as opposed to the crater-specific message. See also *Doom-shroom *Beghouled *Beghouled Twist *Beghouled (PvZ2) *Beghouled Blitz ru:Кратер Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2